Ms. Jules
Ms. Jules is one of the school staff in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Kath Soucie, Ms. Jules is quiet & very nice to her students, but can be a little mean when they misbehave. Appearance Tall, & very slender. Has tan fur, brilliant indigo eyes, curvy pink ears, a pink heart-shaped nose, long, jet-black hair reaching down to her shoulders, & little pink lips. Wears a green business suit consisting of a pleated skirt and jacket, a light green blouse with short sleeves, white stockings, a gold necklace and earrings, and red high heels. Family *Stephen Anderson (father) *Alexandra Anderson (mother, deceased) *Beatrice Anderson (sister) *Kyle Smith (son) *Brian Smith (son) *Vera Jules (stepdaughter) *Dora Jules (stepdaughter) Biography To be announced. Fursonality Kind, generous, hardworking, intelligent, studious, caring, sometimes fearful, can be mean when she's angry. Fursonal Information Likes Children, being nice, naptime, reading, math, science, music, circle time, art, snacktime, recess, giving her students good grades, seeing her students work hard, making good reports Dislikes Villains, when her students don't share, seeing one of her students not being able to settle down, seeing her students cry, being mean, children who are late, making bad reports Talents, Skills, & Abilities Is an excellent teacher and observer. Pastimes & Hobbies Teaching the kids, playing games, getting the kids ready for naptime, reading, writing in her record journal, keeping her classroom clean Prized Possessions Her snacks, her books, her sleeping bags, her toys & games, her math stuff, her science stuff, her videos, her musical instruments, her coloring books, her art supplies, her her videos, dress-up clothes, her binders, her record journal, her markers, her dry-erase board, her eraser, her broom, her wash rags, her bottles of disinfectant Favorite Things Teaching, reading to her students, playing music, passing out snacks, recess Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts At Basil of Baker Street Preschool. Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers None. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered None. Extracurricular None. Noted Accomplishments None. Fanfics Featuring Ms. Jules *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *The Key To Your Future *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Life O' The Party *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Sailor Mensu *Secrets Revealed *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Ms. Jules To be announced. Songs Performed By Ms. Jules To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History To be announced. References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Members of the school staff Category:Characters from England or of British descent Category:Dancers Category:Singers Category:Anglicans Category:Teachers Category:Characters born in May Category:Tauruses